


The Bet

by alliaskofyou



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperate Lance, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 1 of Lotor Ship Week: Victory/DefeatLance and Lotor decide to see how long they can abstain from intimate contact. The loser is deemed the horniest.





	The Bet

“We are not always all over each other!” Lance exclaims, partly mortified. Lotor chuckles deeply, resting his arm on the chair Lance sits in. 

 

“Yes. You. Are.” Keith argues, jabbing his finger toward Lance for emphasis. “I’ve at least caught you two going at it five times this week already and it’s only Wednesday!”

 

Hunk nods his head in agreement. “He’s right, buddy. You and Lotor are quite...active.”

 

Lance looks to Lotor to support him, but Lotor shakes his head fondly. “They aren’t wrong, darling.”

 

Pidge gags next to Lance. 

 

“You instigate most of it!” Lance defends. 

 

Lotor scoffs. “Please. Out of the two of us, you’re the horniest.”

 

“Oh my god, I do not want them to have this conversation in front of us.” Keith groans. 

 

Hunk huffs out a laugh. “I know how we can solve this debate.”

 

Lotor arches a thin eyebrow. “How do you propose we do that?”

 

“Easy. You two are not allowed to intimately touch each other, and the first one that caves is the horniest.”

 

Keith spits his water everywhere. Pidge buries their face in their hands, mumbling about how this won’t end well. 

 

“Deal. I’m so gonna win.” Lance grins.

 

Lotor rolls his eyes playfully. “I highly doubt that, Lance.” He reaches his hand out for Lance to shake. “May the easiest one of us lose.”

 

\---

 

It’s been three days since the start of their bet and Lance has safely avoided any intimate contact with Lotor, mostly because they have had missions galore. Now, as Lance sits in his room after a tough training session, he realizes how desperately he wants Lotor to hold him. He’s aching for some semblance of physical contact, not necessarily sexual, but the contact of someone who loves him deeply, and Lotor’s cuddles are the best. He envelops Lance, spoons him from behind and intertwines their legs, squeezes Lance to his chest and presses gentle kisses to the top of his head as he plays with his fingers.

 

Yeah, Lance desperately wants a good cuddle, but he will  _ not  _ lose this best. He refuses to, so he leaves his room for the showers, hoping the warmth he can get from the steaming water is good enough to soothe the ache in his chest. 

 

When he enters the showers he hears soft pants and the flick of a cap. Thinking that it must be someone’s shampoo bottle, he heads into the stall and turns on the shower. 

 

The warm water cascades down his back and he lets out a shaky breath, but his sigh catches in his throat as he hears a moan. He knows that voice,  _ knows that moan.  _ He swallows harshly and listens closely. 

 

Another moan, breathless and needy. He hears the squelching of flesh and bites back a groan that threatens to escape as he thinks of Lotor fingering himself. He looks down at his dick. He’s already hard, the few days of inaction leaving him needy and horny as fuck. He wraps a hand around himself and strokes lightly, resting his head against the shower wall. The moans leaking past Lotor’s lips increase in volume and occurrence. Lance bites back a whimper as his strokes quicken with the beautiful sighs slipping past Lotor’s mouth. 

 

Lotor whines and Lance loses it, coming all over his hand as Lotor chants his name. 

 

“ _ Lance, Lance, Lance.” _

 

Lance slides down the wall and sits on the floor, letting the water wash his semen down the drain. He hears movement and a deep chuckle as the door to the showers opens then closes. 

 

\---

 

Lotor feels a little evil after the spectacle in the shower, but he had honestly just meant to get himself off. He was desperate. It was only an added bonus that he saw Lance come in as well. He is so going to win this bet. Lance has no chance.

 

\---

 

It’s the fourth day since the bet and Lotor decides to train with the Paladins today. Part of the reason: they need to improve. The other part? He misses Lance, although he would never admit it. 

 

As he walks into the training room, his throat immediately dries. 

 

Lance reclines on the floor, in a perfect split, bending forward, giving Lotor a perfect display of his round ass. Lotor swallows and clears his throat. 

 

Lance turns around and hops to his feet. He pulls his leg to his chest, pointing it toward the ceiling. “Hi, Lotor! I’m just showing Keith some yoga poses he can use to be more flexible.”

 

Keith takes one look at Lotor’s shocked expression and rolls his eyes, muttering about “this damn bet.”

 

“I see.” Lotor walks until he standing in front of Lance. “I was planning to spar with Keith today.”

 

“Oh!” Lance smiles, lowering his leg then moving it behind him as he leans forward, right into Lotor’s personal space. “We’re almost done.”

 

“With the looks he’s giving you,” Keith says. “We are done. You two can spar today. I’m not getting involved with  _ this _ .” He points between the two of them and leaves Lotor and Lance speechless. 

 

“Um, well.” Lance begins. 

 

Lotor swallows as Lance lowers his leg. He walks over and grabs his sword. “Are you ready, Blue?”

 

“Always.” Lance walks over to pick up his bayard and turns to Lotor.

 

\---

 

They walk around in circles, long strides and bated breaths. Lance’s eyes never leave Lotor’s. There’s so much tension in the room, Lance can barely breathe. He doesn’t think he’s ever desired someone so much in his life before. He can already feel himself hardening in his suit under Lotor’s scrutinizing gaze. His eyes are sharp and follow Lance’s movements with such fervor that Lance wonders how bad it would be if he actually lost the bet. 

 

Lotor lunges first. Their swords collide. Their breaths intermingling, eyes darting between each other’s and their lips. Lotor smirks and pushes off of Lance. Lance stumbles backward and growls, charging at Lotor only for Lotor to jump out of the way, just barely fast enough to dodge Lance’s blow. 

 

“You seem distracted, darling.” Lotor’s voice is like silk, soft and seductive. Lance watches, enthralled by the way Lotor stalks toward him like prey. Lance enjoys the feeling of being hunted, possibly a little too much because he takes a step backward until his back collides with the wall. He’s trapped and he loves every minute of it. 

 

Lance drops his sword, not even caring about the battle anymore. He’s given up. He wants Lotor.  _ Now _ .

 

\---

 

Lotor lifts a quizzical brow. “Lance, what are yo-”

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Lane growls. He reaches for Lotor’s breastplate and drags his lips messily to his. Lotor’s sword falls to the ground with a clang as Lance whispers against Lotor’s lips. “Fuck me.”

 

Lotor groans and pulls away to start ripping off Lance’s suit. “God,  _ Lance.”  _ Lance stands on his tiptoes to attack Lotor’s neck with his teeth and lips, whining as Lotor’s hand palm his cock through his suit. 

 

“Off.” Lotor commands and Lance happily agrees, slipping off his suit, his devouring gaze set on Lotor as Lotor sheds his suit as well.

 

Once, completely bare, Lance wraps his arms around Lotor’s shoulders, pulling him tight against his chest. Their lips collide, teeth and lips meeting in a frenzy. The kiss is desperate and heated. Lance whines against Lotor’s mouth as Lotor licks inside.

 

“Need you inside me, now.” Lance pants. 

 

Lotor groans as he lets Lance slide down his body, so he can grab the lube inside his suit. He turns back to Lance and he feels heat pool in his gut. Lance looks wrecked: hair standing on end, completely mussed, lips bruising and puffy, eyes dark and seductive. Lotor corners him against the wall and grabs his ass. 

 

“Jump.” He growls. Lance does and Lotor catches him, settling him against his cock. He feels a warm hand wrap around him and he takes a stumbling step, forcing Lance’s back into the wall. “Fuck, Lance.”

 

“That’s the idea.” Lance is breathless, but he still finds the energy to smirk at Lotor. Lotor can’t help but laugh as he opens the cap to the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He dips them in between Lance’s cheeks and runs his finger along Lance’s perineum. Lance arches up and into him with a whimper “ _ yes. _ ”

 

Lotor circles one finger around Lance’s hole and slowly slides in. The slick slide is way too easy for not having fucked Lance in more than three days. He pulls back, astonished, to see Lance’s bright grin. 

 

“I was a little horny this morning.” Lotor groans as he’s able to slip another finger in with only slight resistance. 

 

“Ah, ah, yes! Lotor, more!” Lance hides his face in Lotor’s neck and starts to suck love bites into the exposed skin. 

 

Lotor slides a third finger inside Lance, scissoring his fingers and pushing every so often against Lance’s prostate, but not long enough and not with enough pressure to cause relief. 

 

“Lotor. In. Me. Now.”

 

Lotor chuckles and lines his cock up with Lance’s entrance, sliding in slowly, inch by inch till he’s fully seated inside Lance. 

 

Lance lets out a broken sound, moaning and clutching Lotor’s shoulders, a feeble attempt to orient him to the present. 

 

Lotor bites his lip until he tastes blood, eager to move, but unsure if Lance is ready. 

 

Soon, once Lance is adjusted, Lotor slides back out at an excruciatingly slow pace that is almost unbearable for both of them. Once, almost out of Lance, he slams back in, pushing Lance into the wall. He sets a brutal pace like this, with Lance mewling and gripping Lotor’s shoulders tighter. 

 

“I’m not going to last long.” Lance moans. 

 

Lotor grins against Lance’s neck. “Neither will I.” 

 

Lance gasps as Lotor aims a particularly well-aimed thrust to his prostate. Lotor takes that moment to grip Lance’s cock with steady strokes. Lance releases with a choked sob, clenching tightly around Lotor. Lotor follows, slumping against Lance as he pumps him full of his come. 

 

Lance lifts Lotor’s head to connect their lips in a gentle kiss that’s so sweet Lotor feels incredibly vulnerable. 

 

Lance whispers against his lips, “I don’t care if I lost the bet. Being the horniest should be an honor.”

 

Lotor huffs out a laugh that is interrupted by a loud groan and a curse.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ! I knew this wasn’t going to solve anything. Damn you, Hunk.” Keith condemns as he runs out the door to most likely chew Hunk out. 

 

Lance cackles as Lotor basks in the familiarity of Lance’s touch, which he has missed so terribly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! : )
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
